Un año, once meses, una semana y seis horas
by xotug
Summary: El tiempo se acaba. Aenea y Raul Endymion deben separarse para que La Que Enseña cumpla su destino. Pero su amor perdurara mas alla del tiempo y del espacio. Fic de la saga Hyperion de Dan Simmons. Situado justo despues de El ascenso de Endymion.


_**Para Nalnya. Un **__**acertijo dentro de un laberinto.**_

**Un año, once meses, una semana y seis horas.**

Un año, once meses, una semana y seis horas… y solo quedaban seis horas.

Era incapaz de dormir. Despegué mi brazo de la cintura de mi amada Aenea y salí de la habitación que compartíamos. Enfrente nuestra, dormía mi otro tesoro, nuestro pequeño Petyr. No podía evitar quedarme mirándolo embobado, totalmente abstraído en la contemplación de su redondo rostro; de esos ojos marrones, ahora cerrados, que había heredado de su madre.

Acaricié la mejilla de mi hijo y abandoné la oscuridad de la tienda de microfibras. Era una cálida noche cerca de Fallingwater. La Luna de Vieja Tierra refulgía plateada en el cielo y podía escuchar el sonido lejano de la cascada.

Era la última noche de Aenea, la última noche en que podría estar con ella. Desde el inicio, sabía que este momento llegaría… pero parecía tan lejano. Aenea tuvo razón el día que la vi aparecer junto al Alcaudón, teníamos un tiempo infinito; nuestros recuerdos, a través del Vacío que Vincula, lo harían posible. Pero estaba a menos de seis horas de perder a mi amada para siempre y la sensación de soledad empezaba a apretar mi pecho.

Recuerdo con cariño, cómo empezó todo. Yo era un simple ex-pastor, ex-guía para los cazadores de patos de los marjales de mi mundo natal, Hyperión; que fue arrastrado por una sentencia de muerte conmutada en el último segundo y la insistencia de un sátiro poeta con tantas centurias de vida como mal genio, a rescatar a una niña que traería con ella un cambio inimaginable para el universo.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Sola, en medio de una terrorífica tormenta de arena, recién salida de ese extraño artefacto llamado La Esfinge, con todo el poder de Pax tras ella. Yo llegué allí, subido en una alfombra voladora, muerto de miedo mientras los láseres volaban por encima mía y el Alcaudón hacía trizas a todos los que alcanzaba. En medio de esa vorágine, vi por primera vez esos ojos marrones. No lo supe hasta muchos años y muchos pesares después, pero me enamoré de ella en ese momento.

_Aprender el idioma de los muertos. _

_Aprender el idioma de los vivos. _

_Escuchar la música de las esferas. _

_Aprender a dar el primer paso. _

Los cuatro pasos de su enseñanza. La primera vez que me lo explicó, estábamos en mundos diferentes, separados por años luz de diferencia. Yo estaba convaleciente tras haber expulsado un cálculo renal y pensé que tenía alucinaciones debidas a la ultramorfina. No fue eso, era un sueño compartido por los dos.

En Qom-Riyadh, cuando me preguntó por primera vez si la amaba, Aenea estaba envuelta en la bruma de sus sueños del futuro y yo, estupefacto, le respondí que sí para salir del paso. Era cierto. Aún no lo sabía, pero era cierto. En el pasado, cada vez que dudaba de su amor, siempre me decía que me amaba hacia atrás y hacia delante en el tiempo. Me amaba más allá de los límites del tiempo y del espacio. Que siempre me había amado. Yo también la había amado siempre.

La primera vez que hicimos el amor en Hsuan'k'ung Ssu, el Templo Suspendido en el Aire. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de la vida; de que los años que le sacaba, no me habían aportado sabiduría o experiencia. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, amor mío? –escuché su dulce voz detrás de mí.

- Nada. –respondí, intentando que no se notara el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Sólo el pensar que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida sin ella, era insoportable.

Aenea se acercó a mí, se sentó entre mis piernas y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. Noto cómo coge mis manos y me las acaricia suave y dulcemente. _La Que Enseña_. Sí, es un nombre adecuado. A mí me lo ha enseñado todo.

- Sé que es duro. –dijo en un susurro, viendo a través de mi débil negativa.

- ¿Duro? No, pequeña. Lo mío no es nada comparado a lo que ambos sabemos que te va a pasar. Yo te perderé a ti, pero tu…

- No pienses en ello. –me dijo mientras seguía acariciándome las manos.- Disfrutemos de este momento.

¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? ¡Iba a morir! ¡La iban a torturar! Me eché a llorar irremediablemente. Noté cómo mis lágrimas no mojaban mi rostro. Enfoqué la vista a través del velo acuoso y vi cómo Aenea se había colocado de tal forma que todas quedaban absorbidas por su pelo. Enterré mi rostro en aquella suave almohada y lloré desconsoladamente.

Si dijo algo durante esos minutos, no lo escuché. Finalmente, dejé de llorar. No sabía si era porque había gastado todas mis lágrimas o porque me había quedado sin fuerzas. Aenea notó aquello, se separó de mí y levantó mi barbilla con su pequeña mano. Inconscientemente, la cogí y puse su palma frente a la mía, comparándolas. Seguía siendo pequeña. No sé por qué, sonreí estúpidamente al ver esa pequeña imagen.

- Sigo siendo tu pequeña, amor mío. –dijo Aenea mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

La miré a los ojos. Esos grandes y brillantes ojos marrones que me observaban con ternura.

- ¿Por qué? –no pude evitar preguntar.

- No hay un porqué. –me respondió. La tristeza acababa de nublar su rostro.

- ¿Entonces? –pregunté desesperado.

- Debo hacerlo, Raúl. –me respondió con una firmeza asombrosa.- Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Sí, lo sabía. Sabía todo lo que significaba el sacrificio de Aenea, pero eso no atenuaba mi dolor. Me iba a quedar solo, sin mi guía, sin mi amor. Ojalá pudiera estrecharla entre mis brazos, libreyectarme a cualquier planeta desconocido y vivir para siempre a su lado. Pero ambos sabíamos que no era posible.

- Mamá. –se escuchó una voz detrás mía.

Aenea y yo nos miramos a los ojos, nos giramos y sonreímos. Petyr acababa de salir de la tienda y caminaba hacia nosotros, frotándose los ojos.

- Hola cariño. –dijo Aenea abrazándole en cuanto llego a su altura.

Sonreí al comprobar lo parecido que era a Aenea. Ella siempre se enfadaba conmigo, cuando le decía que esperaba que Petyr no hubiera heredado nada de mí.

El sol comenzó a alzarse por el horizonte y nos fue iluminando lentamente. El silencio que nos envolvió, permitía que escucháramos el sonido de la cascada. En un segundo no diferente de cualquier otro, Aenea se levantó y, mirándome con una intensidad abrasadora, afirmó con la cabeza.

Era el principio del fin. Me levanté, cogí de la mano a Petyr y regresamos a la tienda. La recogimos lentamente, recordando todos los momentos y personas que conocimos. Mare Infinitus, Qom-Riyadh, Hebrón, A. Bettik, el padre De Soya, el padre Glaucus, los chitchatuk, Chem Loa, Dem Ria, el Dalai Lama, Raquel…

Aenea sacó la alfombra voladora y pasó su mano por las hebras de activación. Nuestro último viaje juntos en ella. Nos conocimos en ella y nos separaremos en ella. Se cerraba el círculo.

Moví mis manos por encima de las hebras de velocidad y la alfombra empezó a volar alegremente. Éramos una extraña visión, los únicos seres humanos en el planeta natal de la humanidad.

Ninguno hablamos durante todo el viaje. Petyr se había quedado dormido, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su madre y Aenea y yo disfrutábamos en silencio de estos últimos momentos juntos.

Aenea me indicó con un gesto que aterrizara junto a la tumba de Martin Silenus, nuestro poeta. Hice que la alfombra descendiera con suavidad y se quedara levitando a escasos centímetros de la hierba. Aenea se bajó y yo la seguí, dejando a Petyr dormido sobre la alfombra. Nos abrazamos mientras observábamos el último y definitivo lugar de descanso del legendario y gruñón poeta. Allí yacía la última conexión de Aenea con su época.

De repente, notamos una pequeña fluctuación en el horizonte, acompañada de un brillo. El Alcaudón había hecho acto de presencia. Se quedó allí, parado; tan ominoso y amenazante como siempre. Sus tres metros de espinas y aristas cromadas indicaban el lugar de la separación.

- Ve a despertar a Petyr. –me pidió Aenea en un susurro quedo.

Caminé los diez metros que me separaban de mi hijo con la garganta seca, las lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse y el corazón apunto de desangrarse para siempre.

- Petyr, despierta. –dije con la voz tomada.

Petyr abrió los ojos, como si mis palabras le hubieran dado permiso para hacerlo. Esos ojos marrones, idénticos a los de su madre, me miraron expectantes. ¡Dios, cómo iba a añorar a Aenea cada vez que los viera! Le ayudé a bajar de la alfombra y regresamos cogidos de la mano. Petyr no tardó ni un segundo en soltarse de mi mano y correr hacia Aenea. Estuve tentado de hacer lo mismo, pero las cosas tenían que suceder con la mayor normalidad posible.

Noté cómo una mano se apoyaba en mi hombro y me sobresalté. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo, vi la cara triste de Dem Loa que me miraba. La abracé. La mujer, incómoda los primeros segundos, correspondió mi abrazo. Sendas lágrimas silenciosas caían por nuestros ojos. Noté cómo algo tiraba de mi pantalón. Era Petyr. Lo levanté hasta ponerlo a mi altura y lo abracé.

- Mamá… se… va. –dijo.

Comprobé con sorpresa cómo sus ojos reflejaban una profunda aceptación. Petyr lo había comprendido todo mejor que yo. ¡Bendita su ignorancia! Se lo pasé a Dem Loa que le recibió con una sonrisa y dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras hablaba con él en susurros.

Me giré para mirar a Aenea; por su rostro también caían lágrimas. Recordé lo que me había dicho.

_- Por atisbos del futuro, sé que tendremos un niño sano y que despedirme de ese bebé y de ti será lo más difícil que haga... mucho más que dejarme capturar en la Basílica de San Pedro y enfrentarme a los inquisidores de Pax. Pero gracias a esos atisbos también sé que cuando me reúna contigo en T'ien Shan, en mi futuro y en tu pasado, sufriendo porque no podré contarte nada de esto, me consolará saber que en este futuro nuestro hijo está bien y que tú lo criarás. Y sé que nunca permitirás que el niño olvide quién era yo ni cuánto os amé a ambos._

Avancé hacia ella con una firmeza en mis movimientos que me sorprendió. Llegué a su altura y… me sonrió. De todos los millones de momentos y de las infinitas imágenes que mi memoria guarda de Aenea, la más especial, la que siempre me ha dado fuerzas para continuar, ha sido esa.

Sus lágrimas saliendo de aquellos bellos, grandes y luminosos ojos marrones que aprendí y aún aprendo a amar; y su sonrisa, el mejor y más valioso regalo de Aenea. El momento más triste convertido en algo mágico y único.

Quise hablar, pero ella calló mis pobres intentos poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios. Tras separarlo, abrió su mano y comprendí inmediatamente lo que quería. Abrí la mía y la pegué a la suya, palma contra palma.

- Sigue siendo muy grande. –dijo con una sonrisa.- Y yo sigo siendo tu pequeña.

Y me besó. No había, hay o habrá palabras que definan ese beso.

Racionalmente, sé que sólo duró solo unos segundos… Sin embargo, Aenea había conseguido concentrar en el mismo todos nuestros sentimientos, todo lo que habíamos pasado, todo lo que habíamos luchado, sufrido, disfrutado, reído, llorado y amado.

Y se separó de mí. Caminó unos pasos y puso su mano sobre una de las pocas partes del Alcaudón que no eran espinas. Los rojos ojos de la criatura se iluminaron por primera vez desde que llegó y, simplemente, se fueron.


End file.
